survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
"To Faculty?"
Title "To Faculty?" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil nagbalak ang pangalawang grupo na kumuha ng susi ng isa sa mga kotse ng unibersidad at gagamitin ito para makatakas ng lugar na gaya ng unang balak ng naunang grupo ngunit nalihis sila at napunta sa di inaasahang mga lugar. Character Highlight * Kevin Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Yannique as Noah * Angelica as ''Angel'''' (Mentioned Only)'' * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Kevin as Kevin * Patricia as Patricia * Trish as Trish * Lander as Chris * Denise as Denie * Alfred as Alfred * Reine as Rain * Tonn as ''Anton'' (Mentioned Only) * Dawn as ''Jean'' (Mentioned Only) * Shary as ''Sherry'' (Mentioned Only) * Kat as ''Kat'' (Mentioned Only) * Raymond as ''Raylan'' (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * Rei Summary Hindi akalain nina Eva , Noah at Emman na ang mga tumulong sa kanila ay mga kaklase din nila na sina Jin, Kevin, Patricia, Trish at Chris. Nagusap usap ang lahat. Sinabi ni Eva ang tungkol sa nangyari kay Angel. Naputol ang usapan ng nagplano na ang lahat kung paano umalis ng lugar. Napagusapan ng lahat na tumakbo sila papuntang faculty dahil nandoon ang mga susi ng mga kotse na nakagarahe sa parking lot ng lugar. Nagalok si Chris na siya na daw ang magmamaneho. Matapos nito sinimulan na nila ang plano. Tumakbo na ang lahat at inapply na ang plano. Sila Eva at Jin ang magkasama. Si Noah, Emman at Chris naman ang sa likuran at sa likod nila ay sina Kevin , Patricia at Trish. Nakalabas ang lahat maliban kina Patricia, Trish at Kevin. Nadapa si Trish at ang nakakita lamang dito ay sina Patricia at Kevin. Tinulungan ni Patricia si Trish pero si Kevin ay tumakbo nang tuluyan. Patakas na sana ang dalawa ng maharangan na ang daan palabas. Napagisip isip ni Kevin ang ginawa niyang pagiwan sa dalawa. Pero nanaig padin ang pagiging makasarili nito .Naaninang niya sina Jin na nasa mini forest na at hinabol na niya ito. Nakita nila Noah, Emman at Chris ang daan papunta sa laboratory na puno ng zombies kaya nagbalak sila na sa ibang daan na pumunta Paliko na sana sila kasama sina Jin, Eva at Kevin ng may biglang tumawag sa kanila sa Cloister. Nagulat sila ng ito ay sina Denie, Rain at Alfred pala na kaklase din nila. Wala na silang nagawa kung hindi pumasok na doon. Pagpasok nila, nakita nila ang lugar na napakalinis at walang bahid ng dumi. Matapos nito, nagusap usap ang lahat tungkol sa mga nangyari sa kanila bago sila nagkita kita sa lugar na iyon. Naputol ang usapan nang nakita ng mga bagong dati si Sister Rei. Lumapit ang lahat ang nagmano. Nagalok siyang magpakain sa grupo.at pumayag naman ang lahat. Sinamahan siya ni Eva upang magprepare habang sina Noah, Alfred at Chris ay nagpaiwan naman sa ibaba upang magpahinga. Sumama sina Kevin, Jin at Emman kina Rain at Denie upang tingnan ang mga kwarto sa itaas na kanilang tutulugan pansamantala. Habang tinitingnan nila ang lugar, napansin ni Emman na may problema si Kevin. Nagsigawan ang dalawa na siyang ikinagulat ni Emman. Tumahimik na ang lahat ng biglang nagsalita si Kevin. Inamin niya sa lahat ng nasa kwarto ang ginawa niyang pagiwan kina Trish at Patricia. Dahil sa mga nalaman ni Emman, balak niyang sabihin ito sa iba nilang kagrupo pero pinigilan siya ni Kevin. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Jin. * First appearance of Kevin. * First appearance of Patricia * First appearance of Trish * First appearance of Chris * First appearance of Denie * First appearance of Alfred * First appearance of Rain * First appearance of Rei * The second group was the first to go in action before the first group. (Check Other Character's Whereabouts) * The parking lot that the group was talking about was the place where Arvin and the others are staying at the moment this chapter takes place. * The Faculty room that the group was talking about was the place where Maria and the others stayed when they also tried to get a key to leave the area. * The Laboratory is full of zombies since Anton and the others just entered the place. *September 29 2013 (10'':00 am - 12:00 am'') , Intramurals day ang araw na iyon Other Character's Whereabouts James , Nick , Maria and Joy are currently at the room and sleeping Anton, Eli and Rhea are currently at the laboratory barricading themselves. Arvin, Roy, Gabby and Jen are currently at the bus barricading themselves. Justin, Jean and Marilyn are currently at ECE building barricading themselves Kyla, Josh, Aria, Sophia and Anne are currently at puregold where they met Mel and Al eventually. Angelo , Julie and the others are currently at Cathedral barricading themselves Julie's Dad is currently at the radio room on barasoain and he sends off signals to other survivors that there are safehaven on Cathedral. Tricia and Shane are currenty at the Red Ribbon barricading themselves Philip , Jude and Jared are currently at kapitolyo possibly clearing out the zombies, making the area safe. Con and her family were at some unknown area when the outbreak began.